The Wonderful Moon
by WonderFennekin
Summary: In a world where all teams have joined together to wreak havoc on everyone, Serena's mother dies and she is taken over by a magical villain who soon mutes her. She escapes ten years later, but finds out she is the last of her kind, the kind that can transform into Pokémon. She soon joins two unlikely friends in order to try and make peace in the world. Will she succeed?


_Serena looked at her little collection of newspapers. Her smile grew larger and larger as she read the headlines, all telling about her wonderful mother._

 _"VAPOREON STOPS TEAM SKULL FROM STEALING PRIZED JEWEL"_

 _"KING OF TEAM PLASMA M.I.A; VAPOREON'S PROTECTION MAY BE TO BLAME"_

 _"NEWSFLASH~ VAPOREON STOPS MASS MURDERERS. STORY ON PAGE 12"_

 _Serena's family is part of a race that can transform into creatures called Pokémon once they came of age. She liked the idea of that, especially since her mother is a legendary superhero. Now, her mother was fighting some robot in Lumiose Tower, the crown jewel of her city. She thought that her mother would be fine, as it seemed she went through worse._

 _Suddenly, the cellphone in her pocket rang. The seven-year-old, only allowed to use it in emergencies, knew something was wrong. "Hello? Who is this?" she asked the caller, and the man replied, "Your Mother is here in the hospital. She asked me to call you." Serena froze. The guy on the other side was her uncle, and she confirmed that something terrible happened. She closed the flip phone, put it in her backpack, and ran out of the alley that she silently read in._

 _When Serena got to the hospital, her uncle waited for her at the door. He lead Serena to her mother's room, where she found flowers leading out the door. In the bed, there was her mother, bleeding and unconscious. Nurses flew everywhere and kept giving shots to her mom. Serena walked into the waiting room, where she soon fell asleep._

 _…_

 _"Grace Yvonne, alias Vaporeon, is dead."_

 _Serena had tears in her eyes as she walked through the doors and met a nurse. She told her about everything and the reason why she died. "Somebody sent that robot, and I think that I know who…" Serena stated as she tried to talk to her mother once more._

 _"Mom…"_

 _Serena tried to hug her dead mother, but what felt like a magnetic field stopped her._

 _"Don't touch her, idiot!" said an all-too-familiar voice. Serena turned around to see a beautiful teen, which the whole world knew as,_

 _"Yandere!" Serena jumped back as the black-haired girl with purple highlights followed her. Serena seemed scared, though she thought that Yandere sent the robot. Yandere was not part of an official group, as she is neutral and acts on her own._

 _Yandere followed Serena outside, and Serena kept running as fast as her small legs could take her, into the nearby forest. She tripped on a small metal object, and a small trickle of crimson blood ran down her leg. She looked at the item she tripped over. Serena picked up a small handgun, which still had some bullets in it. She saw Yandere running after her like a bull, and aimed the gun at her._

 _Serena took in a breath. She slowly squeezed the trigger, and soon after an ear-ringing noise was heard throughout the forest. She kept shooting in Yandere's direction until the gun was out of bullets. She expected to see blood, but when she looked in the villain's direction, all she could see was bullets floating in the air. That's Yandere's power- she could not just make normal people into lovesick zombies, but she could also use telekinesis._

 _Yandere smirked and the bullets fell to the ground. She grabbed Serena's arms and stopped her from escaping. "No! You can't take me!" was all Serena could make out before a sticky vapor appeared on her mouth. It took the form of a black mask, courtesy of Yandere's powers, and an ancient spell. Serena could no longer talk, and could only breathe. Yandere curled her lip and picked Serena up until they met face-to-face. "Your opinion is not needed anymore. What I want is your true form, and it better be an umbreon. Anything else and you'll be sorry." Serena nodded._


End file.
